Ice Cube
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Ice Cube is a female contestant in BFDI. In RFVP, she is an alliance member of Pencil's and is currently a team member in the Yoylecakes. In BFMT, she is an alternate member of Pencil's and is currently a team member of the Firm Fruits. In BFST, she's a contestant on Squishy Cherries. In TOM, she has no team, quit the girls' alliance, and had no lines. In TNOH, she was one of the 5 people on team white. In TBFDIWP, she was on Team Yoylecake. Fan fiction Names * Isabella Fazekas (BluJayPJ) Personality She does not talk much though but she's very vengeful, and succeeds in her revenge. She also frequently uses repeated lines over and over, her newest line being in BFDIA 5a, when she said "I WANT TO GO TO MATCH'S DANCE PARTY TOO!". BFAH Ice Cube was the last debuter, but didn't get far, as she fell off the balance beam because Steven did. Trivia * She and Leafy are enemies in BFDIA. * Ice Cube is the first character ever to kill someone in an object show. * In BFDI, as described by Leafy answering questions in the ICRC 2.0., Ice Cube dimensions are 8x9x11, she is composed of tap water, and her personality is quiet and revengeful. ** However, these dimensions would made her a prism, instead of a cube. * Ice Cube made a cameo in Object Division, when Toilet said "I see". (Icy). * Ice Cube is similar to Suitcase from II for many reasons: **Ice Cube and Suitcase have both wanted to join an alliance. **Both of the two are push-overs. **They are both females. **They are armless. **They have competed in the second season of their respective series. Names in other languages * Đá viên - Vietnamese * Eiswürfel - German * Buz Küpü - Turkish * Cubo De hielo - Spanish * Glacon - French * Aisukyubu - Japanese * Cub de gheata - Romanian Gallery IceCubeJump.png IceCubeStand.png IceCubePose.png Ice Cube 12.png Ice Cube idle.png Ice Cube Side.png Ice Cube Isometric.png IcyUglyFace.gif|Ice Cube Licking Herself Ice Cube Cabinet.png ACWAGT Ice Cube Pose.png Ice Cube Pose (1).png Ice Cube Pose.png 201px-Ice Cube Idle.png Worriedish Icey.png BFMT Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube's BFMT Pose Ice Cube with shadow.png|Ice Cube with shadow Weird_ice_cube.PNG|Weird faces Ice Cube. 38. Ice Cube.png Ice Cube Pose 2.png Ice Cube Pose 3.png 1459855115302.png Ice Cube Pose BFDI.png BBFDI-Ice Cube.png Ice Cube AIR.png Icy-0.png Icy Cubes Ballz.png Icy.png Icy Pose.png IcyProfilePicture.png Ice Cube (Eliminated).png Ice Cube (Current).png New Ice Cube Pose.png Ice_Cube_Icon.png|Ice cube with arms Ice Cube pose.png Debut Ice Cube.png IceCubeesssad.png 52. Ice Cube.png|Object Ultraverse Design New_Ice_Cube_Pose_Arms.png|When Objects Work Design Debut Ice Cube.png Icon 28.png Surprised Ice Cube Dance Transparent.gif|Surprised Dancing Trasparent Surprised Ice Cube Dance.gif|Surprised Dancing aic kyoob.png Evil Icey =O.png Worriedish Icey.png Icey's WEIRD yoylecake face.png Ice Cube IDFB.png Battle For Dream Island Ice Cube.png Ice Cube's Pose.PNG 25. Ice Cube.png Icypencyleafy.png Icybfsc.png Ice Cube, Ruby, Pencil, Match, Book and Bubble (Freesmart).PNG Flowericecube.png Category:Females Category:Armless Category:Constantly Dies Category:Eliminated Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Heroes Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Characters Category:The Freesmarters Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Substitutes Category:Object Crossovers Category:Contestants Category:Flower Haters Category:Object Division Category:Ice Cube Category:Bubble Wand Fans Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Bleh Category:BFB Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Battle for Dream Island